


I'm Here

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: When the weight of the world gets too much, Beel is there to bare it with you.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	I'm Here

Heavy. Everything felt so heavy. The weight of the world baring down on your shoulders, no way to be rid of it. Nothing helped. You couldn’t focus long enough to even try distracting yourself. The thoughts buzzed in your head, yet none stayed long enough to really linger on. It sat as unease in your mind, in your body. A constant static that made sleep fitful, tired no matter how many hours passed in the dark. 

Beel noticed something was wrong. Your smile was different, not quite reaching your eyes. They always betrayed you. Dark circles, sunken; sad. The spark of joy dimmed to the faintest of glints. He was worried, but you said you were just tired when he asked what was wrong. He believed you at first, thinking it must be the homework. RAD’s workload could get a bit much even for him. But there was more than that.

He didn’t know how best to approach it, deciding to try and brighten your day. Beel stopped by your room, knocking and offering you some of your favourite treat as he walked inside. You sat up on your bed, a hollow smile and soft voice thanking him. He sat beside you, watching you put the plate on the nightstand. You met his gaze. His eyes were intense, expression concentrated. He seemed puzzled.

“Beel?” Your lips parted, ready to question.  
“What’s wrong?” Beel interjected, before the same words could escape you.   
“I’m just tired.” He shook his head.  
“I know it’s more than that, Y/N. You can talk to me, I’ll listen.” He smiled, warm and reassuring. You always did love his smile.   
“I…” You trailed off, averting your gaze to your lap. 

How could you explain it to him when you could barely understand it yourself? 

In truth, you didn’t know what was wrong. The thoughts wouldn’t stop. No music brought joy or calm. Everything was going too fast. You couldn’t make it stop. Everything just felt too much. Your hands balled into fists, clutching the ends of your sleeves. Your shoulders tensed, biting the inside of your cheek. You held it in for so long now, you were afraid of what would happen if you let the flood gates open.

“Y/N?”  
Beel placed his hand on your cheek, turning your head to face him. Your glassy eyes looked into his. A gentle concern, kind and caring. No judgement to be had. That’s when you knew it. You didn’t have to be afraid.   
“Can you just hold me?” The first few tears spilled down your cheeks. He wiped them away.  
“Yeah, of course.” 

Beel laid down on the bed, pulling you to lie on top of him. Strong arms wrapped around you, safe and secure. You could let it out. He held you as you cried into his chest, muffled sobs shaking your shoulders. Butterfly kisses peppered your forehead. A hand rubbed your back, stopping every so often to stroke your head. His voiced sounded as a soothing rumble.

“I’m here. You’ll be okay.”  
“You’re not alone. You can get through this.”  
“I’ll always be with you.”  
“ _I love you, Y/N._ ”


End file.
